codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:World History
This Really Bugs Me(Time Problem) IF a.t.b year 1 is 55 BC, then Washington's Rebellion would have been in 1831 a.t.b. Alos, the show would be set in 1962-63 AD. Just a nit-pick. well it depends all on the numbering system. Britannia's numerical system could possibly be different than reality's Numerical System.Sasori Zero 03:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :There is no reason to assume that the show takes place in "our" modern time, and Washington's rebellion could either have occurred at an earlier time or simply have been misdated by whoever typed up the original time line.The Myotis 04:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Note on religion At the funeral of Shirley's father it is said he was a good believer in God and someone who looks like a priest is present. Also in one of the audio dramas Nunnaly mentions that the Emperor is the head of the Church. Maby religion isn't much present because it is only used to reinforce the Emperor's claim to rule and most Brits already look very loyal to him. Considering that Cornelia is an atheist ("God? Ridiculous,there's no such thing."-S2,the episode where the Knights smash up the underground lab) and Charles a misotheist the name is perhaps a snub at the Holy Roman Empire which was more accurately the Secular Central European Alliance, they were a powerful force themselves. The Holy Brittanian Empire would likewise be more accurately the Anti-Religious Anglo-Saxon* Empire (*or is it Celtic?, Clovis is the name of a real Celtic prince who also was useless after all). Sioraf 05:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) If there was one thing that clearly depicts their definition of divine Being, it is the notion of Charles to the Gods as "collective consciousness". So my gut feeling tells me that the Imperial family is some kind of Agnostics with no liking to organized religion. 09:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC)http://codegeass.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:World_History&action=submit%7CApril Battle of Mount Fuji....... There is not a section for the biggest battle in the series............ The battle between Lelouch and his brother...... if yo could plz add it.......... Apparently, you have not been reading the article thoroughly, since the battle is there. Anubis zero 04:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Battle of Mount Fuji I meant that there is no section for the battle like where it explains how many knights mares were there and who was killed casualties. Like all the other battles......... Discrepancies Recent updates highlighted some discrepancies in the dates presented in this page, more specifically whatever said dates are in the Imperial Calendar or the Gregorian one. Here is my say in the matter: at the very least, I can understand why there are people confused about it. Some important events of the real world history (such as the American Revolution and Napoleon's death) are listed in a.t.b. under the same years they are under the A.D. calendar. Considering the differences of the two calendars, this should be impossible. Libra00 04:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Pity the creators seemed to have overlooked that. Officially, these dates are correct, so I think we'll be sticking with those. - Plau 04:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) CG Equivalent of World War I On the timeline it lists an event that the editor speculated as an EU-Britannian war based on a snippet of flashback snagged from C.C. Can we conclusively say that it was an EU-Brit War? For all we know it could have been the EU's equivalent of the American Civil War. - Legiondude 04:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) E.U. formation question? Are we sure that the E.U. was formed during or right after Napoleon's reign? Because couldn't it be possible that European history could've had a timeline similar to ours, until Europe decided to form into the E.U. much later for unknown reasons (ie. war, diplomacy, threat from Britannia, etc.)? It's not clear at all how the EU came about. All we get from the 'official' material is that the EU developed some time after Napoleon conquered Britain, which many fans take to mean that Napoleon actually created it. It could just as easily have been meant that the EU developed some time after the Napoleonic empire, or perhaps evolved out of it. With any luck the Gaiden will answer some of these questions. 16:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Another question about the calendar Code Geass - Origin of Britannia I noticed something strange about the Imperial Calendar. In the video, where Lelouch teaches Suzaku about Britannia's origin, Suzaku says that since the year is 2017 a.t.b., then Britannia was founded 2017 years ago. However, Lelouch says this is incorrect but then says the year when the Celts resisted Julius Caesar was the first year of the calendar. This creates a paradox since Lelouch is saying Britannia wasn't founded 2017 years ago (1963 A.D. - 2017 = 54 + 1 (the 1 accounts for the lack of a year "0") = 55 B.C.), while at the same time saying the first year of it was 55 B.C. Also other side materials listed all the alternate history dates as a.t.b. but using the number of years from the Gregorian Calendar (ie. Henry IX ascension in 1603 a.t.b./Humiliation of Edinburgh in 1807 a.t.b./death of Elizabeth III in 1813 a.t.b.). The fact that Japan lost a major war 65 years before 2010 a.t.b. (1945 a.t.b.) is also pretty interesting because Japan in real life did lose a major war in 1945 (A.D. not a.t.b.), but it lacks signifcance when you convert it (1890 A.D.). Any thought's or theories? Kaiser11492 03:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Edward VI? This shot as always puzzled me. It states that during the Age of Revolution, both the reign Henry X and Edward VI was prosperous. This is confusing because there was already a King Edward VI of England (1537-1553 A.D.). Edward VI was only surviving son of Henry VIII via his 3rd wife Jane Seymour and reigned from 1547-1553 A.D. He was succeeded by his half sister who reigned as Mary I. After Mary I, Edward's other half sister, Elizabeth, ascended to the English throne as Elizabeth I. So how is there an Edward VI before '''and '''after Elizabeth I? Kaiser11492 03:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Its probably a mistake on the writers part and they mean Edward VII.Croix129 (talk) 06:08, February 10, 2017 (UTC) On A.D. and C.E. in the article it says: "in the Japanese version uses C.E. instead of A.D which means "in the near future."" A.D stands for Anno Domini, Gods year, whilst C.E stands for Common Era, and is the more secular form. B.C.E is Before Common Era and is equivalent to B.C in the Christian calendar. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_Era This fact seems to be lost in the article, and only confuses things. Just a thought. -- 16:44, December 6, 2012 (UTC) GegoXAREN I concur since A.D. and C.E. tend to be used interchangeably; as well as that C.E. is the one used in neutral stance for those that are not Christians when it comes to naming years. In fact, it is the most common year designation when dealing with modern years today. WWII Historian2 (talk) 07:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Attention! Roman emperor is Augustus on 1 a.t.b. (NOT 55 BC) Japanese site didn't mention about 55 years differences at all. Revolution year is introduced in Akito the Exiled. It does not have differences between 55 years at all. It possible a.t.b. and A.D. dates are same. Windywalk (talk) 23:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) *皇歴以前 ローマ帝国のユリウス・カエサル、ブリタニアに侵攻。ケルト各部族との間で戦いが起こる。 *皇歴元年 ケルトの一部族に属していたアルウィン、部族を率いてローマ帝国との戦いに勝利し独立。部族長に就きアルウィン1世を名乗ったとされる。当時のローマ皇帝はアウグストゥス。 http://tunes.sakura.ne.jp/geass/?%C7%AF%C9%BD :Akito the Exiled set on year 228, Floréal 18th. It converted as May 7th 2020 A.D. 2017 a.t.b. was 2020 A.D., length of Revolution Year 228 is September 23, 2019 - September 21, 2020. The French Revolution date was 1789, but calendar begins on 1792. 1 a.t.b. was 4 A.D. Use latest setting as official. Windywalk (talk) 00:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Lelouch's birth year Okay guys, what the hell is going on here!? Just when is this editing bullshit about the year Lelouch was born on is going to end? It's kinda annoying to be honest. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 11:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Canon Why are the events of Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection now listed as occurring in an alternate timeline? Is there actually a source that says this is the case or is this just vandalism?-- 17:26, February 10, 2018 (UTC) I think it's vandalsim. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:04, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Oz the Reflection is canon. Akito the Exiled was considered as canon, but this is treated as an alternate world by fans because many contraditions. There is also a little change in Film trilogy. Windywalk (talk) 22:08, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Unless its officially stated that Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection are in an alternate timeline it should be kept in the original timeline. Just because fans consider it that they should be an alternate timeline doesn't mean that it is.-- 22:29, February 10, 2018 (UTC) Not sure why the timeline keeps getting changed around but unless there's some new official source like an interview or an article that says otherwise, Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection are both part of the same timeline as the original anime and take place between the first and second season, not before them.-- 16:48, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Could some please put the story order back in the correct sequence? It currently has the events of Akito the Exiled and Oz the Reflection occurring before the first season when officially then happen after the first season. Both Akito and Oz contain references to events that happen in the first season, thus they had to occur after the first season in the timeline. For example: In Akito the Exiled, Shinn realizes that Julius is Lelouch and also Zero during his mental breakdown and in the Oz the Reflection Zero and the Black Knights are mentioned as is the fact that Suzaku is the pilot of the Lancelot.-- 16:51, February 13, 2018 (UTC)